


The New Way of Eridium Injecting

by DreamyBlue



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Extreme Anal, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sirens, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, actual sin, buttplug, deep as fuck anal, enema, eridium injecting, gaping talk, i dont have a soul i'm sorry, in a sexual way, lactating eridium, lewd af, through the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyBlue/pseuds/DreamyBlue
Summary: A siren can recharge her powers with eridium through the skin or as injections into the bloodstream. But what if the most efficient way to charge powers was anally? What if there was a naughty Hyperion scientist ready to perform the procedure? What if Handsome Jack demanded to be present when it happens?Or, I'm a horny bean and my mind goes to places.
Relationships: OC/Handsome Jack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The New Way of Eridium Injecting

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boi. 
> 
> Forgive me fandom, for I have sinned hard.  
> Thank fuck for the internet and anonymity, amirite?  
> Also I sort of gave up on trying to make Jack sound proper, bc that's hard. (HA)
> 
> Also also I did not check super hard for spelling and such, but my writing program also did not say anything so. It's on it. Yes, blame the machine.
> 
> Be kind to yourselves in life.

Laying. Naked. On the examination table. Legs spread and buckled tight so she wouldn't trash around. A control collar around her neck, just in case the eridium got too much to handle.

The room was very bright. The walls were all white. There were no furniture other than the examination table, chair next to it, some screens on top of a desk with a cabinet and a large machine, filled with a purple liquid. The room existed for one purpose only and it did not require anything else to be achieved.

A busty woman on the chair, looking over the siren's vitals and the status of the liquid eridium. She was a scientist, but definitely also a pervert. It was always clear she enjoyed this procedure. 

'I always at least try to hide my own enjoyment. I'm not very good at it, since my body gives me away, but I always blame it on the rush of eridium.' the siren thinks to herself. 

"We are ready to go, once he arrives." the scientist says, not looking up from her screens.

It wasn't enough for Handsome Jack to have video of the procedure; he was always present when the siren was recharged with eridium. He still demanded it to be recorded anyway; in the name of science, of course.

'Perverts. All of them.'

The siren ignored the small voice in her head calling herself a pervert as well for enjoying the process and was startled by the door opening and the man walking in. 

"We ready on the injection yet? Frickin' eridium technicians, not knowing how goddam early the liquid has to be prepared for this" the man says, huffing and clearly annoyed. 

"Yes sir, we are all ready to go." the scientist answers him, standing up and letting him see the readings. 

"Great, great." he states nonchalantly while glancing at the screens. He turns to the siren and smirks.

"Let's fill her hole up then, shall we?" the man says, not asking, but more like stating. His voice emitting hints of lust and enjoyment at the siren's predicament. She feels her cheeks blush, but thankfully he doesn't comment on it. He moves to his normal position, standing at the end of the table. 

The scientist returns to sitting next to the table and reaches out into a small cabinet. After retrieving the lube, she reaches for the head of the machine.

The machine has a hose coming out of the purple-coloured glass tank. It's a pump, manufactured specifically to "inject eridium into a siren's body through the anus", as the scientists so elegantly put it. 

'I'm going to be so full again, finally!' the siren exclaims in her mind. Turns out, getting one's siren powers charged by having one's ass filled with liquidised eridium enhances their effect and stamina. It is also beneficial if said one getting her ass stuffed also enjoyed it a great deal physically.

The woman has finished lubing up the big, knotplug-like head of the pump hose. She stands up and takes a step forward to reach the siren's hole better. Jack has started the video recording and gives the scientist a bit more room to insert the hose.

The scientist spreads her fingers in a v-shape around the asshole, causing it to spread and open a bit. She moves the hose to the opening hole and pushes in. The head always slides in easily as the siren's ass is so used to being penetrated and gaped during and outside of this procedure. 

The first part of the hose is long and thick, to ensure that the eridium goes deep enough for the best results. The siren welcomes back this feeling of being thoroughly violated.

'Oh yes, I'm still a pervert.' the siren hums and tilts her head back as she feels the tube hit the entrance to her colon.

"Is it lined up properly to go inside?" the scientist asks. The siren opens one eye to answer her, her cheeks beginning to blush properly.

"Yes ma'am, ready for the next step." the siren somehow manages to whimper out. She hears the man laugh a bit. 

The woman starts inserting the next part; the big knot of a skag. It's supposed to keep the tube in place inside of her while eridium is being pumped, but it also, conveniently, brings great pleasure to the siren.

She feels her outer rings stretch as the knot is being pushed inside. At the same time, the tip begins to enter her colon. The siren starts breathing hard and trying very hard not to move her body in order to slam herself down on the knot.

He's seen this tens, almost hundreds of times now. He sees her nipples hardening. He sees her pussy getting wet, how her juices drip down to her stretched hole. And he always sees how much she loved, needs to have her ass stuffed. He's not sure if that is only because of the eridium high it gives her or if she is a huge slut. He suspects the reality to be a mix of both. 

The knot plops into place, sealing the siren's hole. The last of the pipe slides into her colon, nudging at her walls at every slight move and shake of her body. She's breathing deeply with her mouth hanging open, head turned back to look at the ceiling. Her eyes are dilated from lust. 

The woman silently turns the pump on. In an instant, the siren feels her insides being filled with pure liquid power. She lets out a scream at the wonderful sensation as the eridium seeps into her whole body through her inner walls. 

She feels her control collar zap into action and her face turns into one of a drooling desperate slut. The eridium's speed of ingesting into her body slows down, leaving more of it to fill her guts and ass. 

A single recharge session can last for hours because of this; all of it has to be gone from her cavity before the tubeplug can be removed again. Letting a dose of eridium to slowly ingest intensifies the result. 

The siren feels the gazes of the people in the room. Her cunt lets out a bit of her juices. The scientist takes out one last instrument; a Hyperion brand wand vibrator. She places it on the siren's clit on the lowest setting.

The siren shrieks and moans as her first orgasm explodes suddenly in her. Her holes contract rhythmically as the scientist pushes the wands head onto her skin, making sure the siren feels the vibrations deep on her clit. 

The man silently, for once in his life, moves a bit closer to the examination table and ruthlessly shoves two fingers inside of the siren's cunt. She barely registers the sensation before she comes again, this time squirting on his fingers and the front of his bulging trousers with a shriek. 

The woman turns the wand up by a stage and moves her other hand to squeeze at the siren's breast. She makes sure to leave the nipple in the area between her middle and forefinger to examine if the siren can lactate eridium this time as well. It had been quite the surprise at their last recharge session. 

Jack has in the meantime prodding at the siren's g-spot with his two fingers. He makes a come hither motion, then caresses it in a circle. She is a moaning mess and her mind is blank. 

The woman suddenly tugs at her nipple and she screams again as a new wave of squirt leaves her, along with some splashes of liquid eridium from her nipple. 

"It seems this is a new evolution for her, not a one time occurrance, sir." the scientist states, curiously. 

"Interesting, huh. Guess we'll have to look if that's going to be useful in any way." Jack says, mostly to himself. He's about to insert another finger when his ECHO shoots up a notification. He looks at it, growling to himself.

"Some idiot has been trying to stage a coup on me. The agents caught him trying to recruit people. Guess I'll go interrogate him myself. Make sure she reports to me after she's recharged good and woken up." He says, not even looking up from the blue hologram. He reaches for the box of tissues, grabs one and as annoyed as he came, walks out of the room. 

'Oh, I will make sure she recharges all good." the woman thinks to herself as she ups the wand again and hears the siren's climax once again. 


End file.
